Caught in Between
by MysteriousTypewriter
Summary: Edward left Bella 200 years ago and she never forgave him. Little did he know that in those 200 years Bella has a new family, but a different type of vampire. Bella with a crush on Damon? Reunited with the Cullens in Forks? Edward still in love with Bella? Whats gonna happen?
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

Edward left Bella. Its 200 years later. Bella is a vampire and is best friends with Damon Salvatore. Damon knows everything about Bella and what happened in her past. Damon and Bella like each other as more than friends. They live with Stefan and Elena. What happens when Edward shows up back in Bella's life.

A/N:

I had this idea for a story right when I woke up in the morning and I jumped straight to the computer.

Chapter 1

I've been with Stefan, Damon and Elena for over 200 years. They found me in my time of need. It was after Edward left, because let's face it that wasn't my best time. I was a disaster, I was a walking zombie. I had bags under my eyes and I always looked like a mess. I did only what I was told to do which was eat, sleep, go to school and do homework. After the found me, Damon decided to he wanted to kill me because I kept asking him to kill me. Elena objected and refused to kill me. Damon did the next best thing. He changed me. I didn't know he was a vampire at the time. When Elena said change me I thought she meant give me a makeover or something. I was so confused when I was done changing.

~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~

I woke up. My neck hurt so much, it felt like someone had snapped it in half.

"Where am I?" I asked. I didn't even know if anyone was there. I probably just asked a wall for all I knew.

"Don't worry, you're safe." The voice replied. It was a man. I opened my eyes fully this time. He had jet black hair and ice blue eyes. He was gorgeous.

"How do I know I'm safe if I don't even know where I am?" I asked curiously.

"Damon, Is he awake?" I heard a female voice. I looked over to the door. A girl with long straight brown hair, light brown eyes and a perfect body walked in. She was so pretty.

"Yes, she is, and she's just fine." He said looking at me up and down.

~~~~~~End of flashback~~~~~~

My alarm woke me up in the morning. I got up and immediately remembered this is our first day at Mystic High. I got up and took a shower and changed in to a sapphire blue flowy tank top, dark wash ripped jeans, black pumps, my leather jacket, and the heart shaped necklace with a sapphire in the middle that Damon gave me for my 100th birthday. I loved it. I straighten my hair and curled it into spirals. After I was done I went downstairs and grabbed a blood bag from fridge. Elena came downstairs, she looked so beautiful. Elena was wearing a black one shoulder flowy tank top, light skinny jeans, the same black pumps as me and the ring that Stefan gave her.

"Wow Elena, you look so pretty!" I said to her.

"Thanks you too Bella. You ready for school?" She asked. I shrugged.

"I don't really know. You know I haven't been to school since…" I said and she interrupted me.

"Since Edward left." Elena finished my sentence. I nodded. I drank the blood quickly and then poured myself some bourbon and drank it fast.

"Someone's trying to loosen up." Damon said as he walked in.

"Kind of. Want to join me?" I asked handing him a new cup. He took it and pour himself some. We drank until it was time to go to school. We were both half wasted. We brushed our teeth to get the taste of bourbon out of our mouths.

"Come on Bells, we wouldn't want to be late." I chuckled and rolled my eyes. Elena and Stefan took his Audi and me and Damon took our motorcycle. That's right, _Our_ Motorcycle. We shared it. When Damon got it he knew how much I wanted his but he was too selfish to give it to me. So he decided that we could share it, I agreed. We were on our way to school the wind was blowing through my hair and my arms wrapped around Damon's waist. I smiled. I've had feelings for Damon since he changed me. Now he was just my best friend. I don't know if he feels the same way as I do, Damon has a strange way of showing his feelings but it's understandable based on his past. I only so much about his past, like Katherine. He doesn't like to talk about it so I don't ask. He knows about Edward and most of my past. I could practically tell him anything.

We arrived at school. We got off. Everyone was practically staring but we were used to it. Some were staring at something else. I looked towards their direction. It was _them._ The Cullens. I practically stood their shocked.

"Are you okay?" Damon asked. I nodded. My eyes met their golden ones. Especially Edward's eyes. Damon grabbed my wrist and dragged me inside the school. He cupped my face with his hands and stared at me with his ice blue eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked me again.

"Damon…" I said he looked at me again.

"Are you?"

"No. I never thought I'd see them again. I was pretty sure they were going to be out of my life for good and now… I just don't know what I'm going to do anymore."

"Shhh… It's okay. I'm never to going to leave you or abandon you. I'll always stick by your side." He hugged me

"Thank you Damon, for everything. I don't know what I would do without you." He smiled at me and I smiled back. He leaned in and so did I. He was so close to kissing me until…

"Bella." I heard my name being called. Damon and I pulled apart. I turned my head to the side and it was Edward. I gulped. I haven't seen him since… that day.

"Can we talk Bella?" I shook my head. NO. I don't want to talk to him. Then it was like Damon read my mind, ironic, huh?

"You don't deserve to even look at her after what you did!" Damon said. Edward looked down.

"I know but…" He started before Damon interrupted him.

"No buts! Seriously you're a sorry excuse for a vampire. I mean come on you sparkle for Christ's sake." Edward growled.

"How do you know I'm a vampire."

"Duh? Obviously I'm a vampire can't you tell, my extremely good looks should've given it away by now." He smirked. I laughed so hard.

"Typical Damon! That's why I lo- like you so much." I said. He looked confused.

"Well if I can't have you back Bella, can we at least be friends?" He asked. Damon shook his head and was going to say something but I interrupted him.

"Sure but it'll take me a while to trust you and for you to earn back my trust and respect."

"Of course Bella. I understand." He said and nodded.

"So shall we go to class?"

"We shall" Damon said. He stretched out his hand in front of me. I placed my hand in his and he walked me to my first class.

"I want to thank you Damon."

"For what?" I looked at him like "seriously" and he understood.

"Oh that, that was nothing, I mean what are best friends for" When he said that my heart dropped. _Best Friends. _Was that all we were ever going to be?

" Yea, best friends." I said looking down.

"I got to go to class."

"Umm… yea me too." I said awkwardly. He left and I walked into class.

"Hello class, Im am your teacher Alaric Saltzman. Yes you can call me Alaric or Mr. Saltzman." Wow cool teacher!

"You do not have a seating chart and if you don't respect me then I will go all super teacher on you." I chuckled. The rest of class was pretty entertaining. I really enjoyed Alaric as a teacher, he showed us how to learn without making it boring, probably because he's so young. After my other two classes, I had lunch. I saw Elena, Stefan, and Damon sitting at a table. I was about to walk over to them when I heard someone call me.

"Bella! Bella! Over here!" I looked over to where the voice was. It was Alice. I walked over to them.

"Yes, Alice what do you want?" I asked her trying to be polite.

"Come sit with us!"

"I can't I have to sit with my family."

"Well they can sit with us!" She said trying to convince me.

"Okay fine." I called them over. Elena sat between Rosalie and Stefan. Damon sat between Stefan and Me.

"So how was your classes." Stefan asked trying to make polite conversation, that why I liked Stefan he was so polite and sweet, so was Damon when he wanted to be, but my love for Damon, consumes me, that's the kind of love I wanted. I wanted adventure and Damon was that adventure, so where were we at again?

"Good" I said.

"One word answer, nice. No classes with Damon?" I smirked. Stefan and Elena were the only people who knew about my little crush on Damon. I blushed down when he said Damon.

"Shut up Stefan." Alice looked at Stefan and me. I could tell she was a bit jealous that our friendship was practically over.

I don't know if I could ever forgive them.

A/N:

I've been a little MIA lately but I'm kind of back and I'm also on The Vampire Diaries Forum with CyberLoud and DarkAngel465


	2. Chapter 2

Caught in Between

A/N:

I'm really happy! Thank you so much for all your review, comments, and alerts! You made me the happiest person in the world! I really wanted to update this story before this week start because I have finals these last 3 days of school. It sucks but it is what it is, so I get off of school on Wednesday so I'll probably update Thursday or Friday. I really hope I get more reviews, comments and alerts on this chapter because on my Nine Lives of Chloe King fanfic I got over 56 comments and on the second chapter I got like 15. I was wondering did people just stop reading it.

Chapter 2

We waited for lunch to be over but it was really awkward because Damon was there and Edward was looking at me lovingly and I was just sitting there staring at the wall. I got up and bought my lunch. I sat down and picked up my pizza and took a bite out of it. I hear five gasps. I chewed and swallowed my pizza.

"What?" I said.

"You're eating…. Real food."

"Yea…You should try it sometime." Damon replied stupidly.

"Damon, their type can't eat food." I told Damon. Damon laughed. Edward looked down.

"Sucks for you guys!" I hit him playfully.

"Damon, don't be rude." Elena said. Damon chuckled.

"When am I not rude?" Damon replied sarcastically. Damon, Stefan, Elena and I all laughed.

"Ho-How are you eating real food?" Alice whispered to us.

"Well first we have to get food then we have to put it in our mouth and lastly we start to chew-"I slapped him.

"Sarcastic much?" I questioned him.

"Very much" Damon winked and I laughed. We started playfully hitting each other. Everybody started staring at us.

"Yeah they always do that" Elena pointed out.

"Do what?"Damon asked.

"Flirt!" Stefan said. I rolled my eyes only because I didn't want them to know what I feel for Damon. Damon also rolled his eyes. I sighed.

"We don't flirt, we're just best friends!" Damon said putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah, Friends" I said while putting on that fake smile that I always put on whenever Damon mentions that we're just best friends. Edward stared at me and I look next to Edward and Alice was also staring. Rosalie was just admiring her beauty which seemed to have decreased to me now that I was a vampire.

"No! But seriously how are you eating real food?"Alice interrupted me.

"Well our type of vampire can eat, sleep, we burn in the sun, and get drunk but not have the hangover. One thing we still can't do is reproduce." Emmett chuckled. I rolled my eyes.

"Trust me, they've tried" Damon said pointing to Stefan and Elena. Elena started blushing. I laughed. I wiped away my fake tears of laughter.

"So Bella, when did you become a vampire?"

"About five minutes after Edward left me" I said looking straight at Edward. He looked down.

"So you changed you?" Rosalie asked.

"I did!" Damon spoke up. Edward's head shot up. He growled.

"Why would you do that?"Edward asked. Damon still had his arm around my shoulders. He took his arm off angrily. He was about to speak.

"Because when you left I was miserable! He made my life worth living." I yelled at Edward. Everyone in the cafeteria looked at me. I quickly sat down.

"I see your confidence was gone up" Rosalie said.

"Oh shut up Rosalie." She rolled her eyes.

"So has your attitude."Rosalie spat.

"Listen up you bit-"I started to say.

"Bella! Why don't we get an early start to class?" Elena interrupted me. I growled.

"Bella, she's not worth it, or anything for that matter." Rosalie and Emmett stood up.

"Who are you to say that?" Emmett said to Elena threateningly.

"That's my wife you're talking to." Stefan stood up. Even though Emmett is twice Stefan's side, Stefan still stood up for Elena, which was sweet.

"Guys, let's just go!" Elena and I said in unison. I grabbed Damon and Elena grabbed Stefan, leaving Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett there. We just walked away.

"What a bitch." Elena said smirking knowing Rosalie would hear her.

I also smirked.

"Nice Elena!" I said to her. She smiled innocently.

"What I couldn't help it." She shrugged. We both stared at each other and bursted out laughing. Stefan and Damon just stared at us and then started laughing along with us.

"This is why I love you guys, because you're my family." Elena smiled.

"And we'd never leave you." Damon said I smiled and looked down.

"Thanks I love you guys."

"I lov- We love you too Bells." I thought he was going to say he loves me. I was slightly disappointed.

"Thanks" I fake laughed.

We all got through our classes. It was boring and usual. After we all went straight home and just relaxed. We were watching TV with my legs over Damon's lap. My phone beeped. I looked down.

From: *********

To: Bella

Hey come over

To: *********

From: Bella

Who is this?

From: *********

To: Bella

This is Alice.

From: Bella

To: Alice

Oh and No I won't come over

I rolled my eyes. I heard my phone ring and looked down at the caller ID. It said Alice. I pressed ignore. She called me five more times before I actually answered.

"What?" I said.

"Oh hello, Bella. I'm good thanks for asking." I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want Alice."

"Come to my house, Esme and Carlisle want to see you!"

"NO."

"Please?" She begged.

"No!" Then I hung up. The door bell ring. I got up and swung my legs over Damon's lap. I walked over to the door and opened the door; there stood the whole Cullen coven.

"How did you even get here?"

"By car, duh?"

"I never even gave you my address!" She shrugged. I frowned.

"Hello Bella!" Carlisle and Esme said in unison. I faked smile.

"Hi!" I said cheerfully.

"How are you?"Esme asked.

"Thirsty." I walked away from they and went to the cooler in the fridge with a lock on it. I put the combo in. I opened it and grabbed the blood bag out. I went back to me.

"What's that?" Edward asked.

"Blood." I said while ripped of the plastic hook. I grabbed a straw and shoved it inside the blood bag and started drinking.

They gasped.

A/N:

REVIEW, COMMENT, ALERT, AND PM ME!

Xoxo

fetchcrew


	3. Chapter 3

Caught in Between

A/N: I've answered some of the responses from the reviews that you wrote about my chapter. Thank you guys so much for all the reviews, comments, and alerts.

Chapter 3

Bella's POV

They gasped.

"What never seen blood before?" I said innocently. Edward just stared at me.

"I could've sworn that as a vampire you would've been drinking animal blood." Alice told me.

"If I was a cold one… but thank god I'm not one of you know." Edward winced.

"Why are you being so rude to us?" Carlisle asked. _Uhhh! Did he seriously not know? _I thought to myself. I was so frustrated with them. Why are they here? In my house?

"Do you really want know why I hate you?" They all nodded.

"Because all of you left me, I was miserable for like 5 minutes. I was sitting there on the floor crying because the so called "love of my life" left me in the cold, wet forest all alone!" I was furious. I poured myself some scotch; let's just say since those 200 years I've developed a Damon taste for alcohol.

"Bella drinks?" Emmett pointed out. I nodded while drinking it.

"Bella, we didn't want to leave you, Edward made us."

"If Edward told you to jump off a cliff, would you?" They all stayed silent.

"That's what I thought." I smirked. They were shocked. Damon came right next to me and put his arm around my shoulders. Edward growled.

"What jealous much, sparkles?" Damon asked Edward. I laughed. Edward rolled his eyes. There was still one thing that bothered me.

"How did you get my number?" I asked Alice. She smiled.

"Well… I had a vision and I saw you hand a guy your cell phone number on a little piece of paper." I frowned. That's just weird but I should be used to this.

"So when are you guys gonna… you know… leave?" I said rudely.

"So tell me how all this happened?" Carlisle asked. I huffed.

"Really? I think I already told you." I told them. I was clearly annoyed, how did they not get it.

"Then tell us what you've been doing with your life."

"Listen I don't need to explain anything to you." I said as I walked with them to the door. I made sure that all the Cullen's were outside. I stood by the door.

"I don't have to explain what I've been doing for the past 200 years, I don't have to explain who I've been doing, I don't have to explain who I killed, and I especially don't have to forgive you! Buh-bye!" I slammed the door on their shocked faces.

"Damn Bella! Someone's got an attitude!" Damon told me jokingly. I laughed.

"Well Karma's a little bitch." I said. Stefan and Elena laughed. I smiled.

-The Next Day-

Damon's POV

I couldn't sleep all night, yesterday Bella had to confront the one thing she hated most. It made me remember that day that I turned her.

~~~Flashback~~~

(Still Damon's POV)

I found myself in Forks, Washington. I went into the forest; I'm just looking for some stupid careless human. As I walked deeper into the forest I could hear a human, whimpering. Good that's how I like them, weak. I walked closer to her. She was on the forest floor crying, murmuring Edward. I moved even closer to her. She looked up at me with her big brown doe eyes, long brown hair and a little button nose. She tried to get up and fell back on the floor and I could smell a small cut on her leg bleeding. I helped her up.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"No. I can't give without him."

"Who?" I asked her.

"Edward." She said. Must've been her boyfriend.

"Who's Edward?" I asked her anyways.

"My soul mate, the love of my life." She admitted to me. I wanted to laugh she's some silly teenage girl who would rather die than be without her boyfriend. I let my face vamp. up, the fangs came and all the veins under my eyes.

"Kill me." She pleaded. I laughed. I held her face and looked into her eyes. Her eyes held this genuine feel to it. I kind of feel in love with her in that moment but I wouldn't admit it to myself.

I grabbed her and held her heart-shaped face. She looked horrible, completely pale, dried tears on her face; hair all messed up from crying on the forest floor. I put my face next to her next neck. I could hear the blood pumping and heart racing. My fangs entered her neck and I continued to suck and suck. She was unconscious. I can her some of my blood so she could heal and when she was about to wake up I snapped her neck.

~~~End of Flashback~~~

"Damon, Damon, Damon!" I heard someone yell. I got up from my bed and opened my door. There stood Bella.

"Yea?" I asked her.

"'It's time to get up, don't wanna be late for school. We have to be "normal"." She said. I laughed. She is so beautiful, I wish I could just make her mine already but she isn't like the other girls, she doesn't fall for me just because I'm hot. Let's face it I am. I smirked to myself.

"Hurry up and get ready" she said while walking away and swinging her long silky brown hair. I swallowed the lump throat. I got ready for school and did my usual dark wash jeans, black t-shirt, black and white converse and of course my leather jacket.

Bella's POV

I feel so stupid, like I embarrassed myself in front of Damon. Damn. I got dressed for school.

We all met up downstairs and left for school. When we got to school there was a big crowd lined up at the front. People were handing out flyers. A boy ran up to me and hand me a flyer and ran off.

I looked down at the flyer. It said.

_Mystic Falls Founders Ball_

_Tomorrow night at 7pm_

_Don't be late!_

I smirked, this is going to be fun.


	4. Chapter 4

Caught in Between

A/N: This is not a story where Bella is weak and forgives the Cullen's in like the 5th chapter because honestly I get so annoyed with those fanfics, those are soooo… boring and predictable.

Thanks for reading! I appreciate everything you send me including your comments and alerts. I get so happy just to see that in my email. Thanks again, I love all my readers!

Chapter 4

Bella's POV

I smirked.

This was going to be fun. Now I just had to choose a dress. After school Elena, Stefan, Damon, and I went shopping to go get our dresses and their tuxes. We went inside the store and Elena tried on a purple dress then came out of the fitting room.

"How do I look?" Elena asked while posing.

"Fine." Damon said. "Can you speed up the process; we've been here for hours." Elena grabbed Stefan's wrist and looked at his watch.

"We've only been her for 3 minutes." Elena looked at Damon annoyingly. I laughed.

"Okay my turn!" I jumped off my chair and picked a random black dress with silver sequins. I put it on and walked out the dressing room.

"So what do you think?"

"No that's definitely not you." Elena said. I nodded.

"You're right." I looked around the store looking for another dress and I finally found one. It was a sapphire blue dress with silver sequins at the waist and on the shoulder part. ( bellas_founders_dress/set?id=51895954 )

I tried it on. I exited the dressing room.

"What do you think?" I said as I walked out. Damon's eyes widened. I smirked.

"That's the one!" Elena exclaimed happily. I smiled.

"Good I'm getting it!" Elena tried on multiple dresses and finally found a nice dress. It was lacy and black.

( elenas_founders_dress/set?id=51898085)

Stefan of course loved it.

"What do you think?" Elena asked.

"Very Katherine of you, if I do say so myself." I said. Damon and Stefan laughed. Elena rolled her eyes.

"Ha-ha very funny, Bella!" Elena said sarcastically. I laughed. Both Stefan and Damon picked out their tuxes for the Founders Ball and grabbed a color tie to match our dress. Damon got a blue tie and Stefan got a black one.

~~The NEXT Day~~

Elena and I decided to go get our nails and hair done. We got our hair done first then went to get our nails done next.

We were sitting down while we were getting our nails done.

"So what's up with you and Damon?" Elena asked.

"I honestly don't know." I confessed. Elena has been my best friend for the whole 200 years I've been a vampire. I could literally tell her everything.

"Bella, you need to make a move." Elena stated.

"Elena." I huffed

"How do I even know that he likes me?" I asked her sadly.

"Bella!" Elena exclaimed

"What?" I asked.

"Damon has been into you ever since he found you on the floor in the woods in Forks, Washington."

"How do you know this?" I asked her with disbelief.

"Because I know Damon." She stated. I looked at her.

"I'll tell you something." I told her. She nodded.

"Okay, what?"

"If I hear from Damon Salvatore himself that he likes me, then maybe I'll make a move." She looked excitedly.

"And you can't tell him to tell me that he likes me. He has to do it by choice." She groaned.

"But you and Damon are both so stubborn!" She yelled.

"Shhhh! We're in the nail salon!" I told her.

"Chill Bella, it's a nail salon not a library." She sassed me. I laughed.

"Okay you got me." I surrendered.

After we finished we put on our dresses, since they were easy to get on, we didn't ruin our hair. Elena and I just talked and talked until it was time to go.

"Elena!" Stefan yelled from downstairs.

"Bella!" Both Stefan and Damon yelled. I laughed. They were just too lazy to come upstairs.

Elena and I walked down the stairs we walked up to Damon and Stefan, only to find their jaws dropped to the ground.

"You better stop or you might catch flies." Elena jokingly said. I laughed.

Stefan and Elena went outside to get the car started.

"So…" I said awkwardly. I looked down. It felt like I was going to my senior prom and it was that awkward situation where your date and your parents are actually talking.

"You look beautiful." He blurted out. I looked up at him.

"Thanks. So do you, well I mean, you look handsome." I told him. He smirked.

"I know." He winked at me.

"Shall we?" He asked by offering his me to take his arm. I nodded.

"We shall." I intertwined my arm with his. We walked out to the car with Elena and Stefan and got ready to leave. We drove out to Mayor Lockwood's house. There were a lot of cars so that means everybody is here.

We got out of the car and let the valet park the car. We walked up to two humongous doors and the doormen opened both of them for us and inside it was so elegant and beautiful. The new Lockwood mansion was so beautiful. The mayor was Carroll Anne Lockwood she of course was named after the old Carroll, you know Tyler's mother. And instead of a son, she had a shy daughter named Juliette. Elena said she was 1000 thousand better than Tyler and she didn't carry the werewolf gene. Thank the fucking lord. As I looked around the mansion I immediately spotted the Cullen's. I groaned.

"What are they doing here?" Elena asked.

"I don't know. There here to ruin my life." I spat. Damon put his hand on my shoulder and I looked up at him and he gave me a small smile.

"This is a founder party, since when are they founders?" I asked.

"And since when are you a founder Ms. Swan?" Stefan joked.

"Ahh.. that's just the thing, but Mr. Salvatore invited me. How could I decline?" I stated to Stefan. Damon smiled toward Stefan. I smirked. I looked over to my right only to see Edward walking up to me.

He walked even closer to me and stood next to Damon.

"Bella?"

"What?" I asked completely annoyed.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked with so much confidence. I looked shocked and happy. It was called acting. I smirked at Edward and he smiled.

"I would love to." I stated. He smirked and offered me his arm. I walked passed his arm and followed Damon into the dance floor and didn't look back.

"Wow you left the knife in his heart." Damon said while smirking. He put his hands on my waist and I put my arms around his shoulders.

"He did the same to me…it was an eye for an eye." I admitted to Damon.

"Didn't you hear?"

"Hear what?" I asked him.

"An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind." I laughed.

"I know but it's worth it." He smirked and laughed. We kept dancing until the song was over and Edward kept staring at me.

"Don't pay attention to him."

"How could I not? I loved him once." I said while dancing with Damon. I could've swore a saw a look of hurt cross across his face. I ignored it but still wondered why he was hurt.

I heard a scream from outside.

"Did you here that?" I asked Damon.

"Yes." We stopped dancing and went to see what the racket was.

A/N:

PLEASE REVIEW AND ALERT AND SUB. AND PM me.

It keep me writing and it makes me feel good to see that you guys are excited to read the new chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Caught in Between

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, messages. I really appreciate it and feel free to PM me any questions you have and I'm more than happy to respond to it and it may take me a day or two to respond but I will get back to you as soon as possible. Keep alerting, reviewing, and subscribing to my stories.

Chapter 5

I heard a scream from outside.

"Did you hear that?" I asked Damon.

"Yes." We stopped dancing and went to see what the racket was.

Damon and I walked outside followed my Elena and Stefan and to our dismay the Cullen's. We were finally outside. I gasped. Right in front of us was a dead body and not just any dead body it was the mayor's daughter. Elena moved to see what was happening and she gasped and fell to the ground and started crying. Stefan ran forward to comfort her. The Mayor ran out.

"What is all the commotion?" She yelled. She looked at the body and screamed. She bursted into tears. This was her only daughter and she was now dead. She was also Elena's friend. Tears started to fall. I hear someone whisper

"Why do they care? She was just a human." I knew it was Rosalie. I growled. I walked up to her.

"What did you just say?" I asked her. She scoffed. I rolled my eyes.

"You always did think you were beyond humans, didn't you?" I questioned her furiously.

"My, my looks like some also got a brain when they transformed." She spat. After she smirked. I couldn't take it. Quickly I used my two hands to grab a grip on her neck and I snapped it. Not to kill her but just to knock her unconscious.

"Rosalie!" Emmett yelled. I smirked.

"What happened to you Bella?" Edward asked like he was hurt.

"I loved you." I stated then walked over towards Elena. I hope his feelings were hurt. I did manage to hear him whisper my name. I rolled my eyes. Tears fell onto my cheeks not because Edward hurt my feelings but because the mayor's daughter died. I did have some humanity left, I wasn't that heartless. I started crying even more. Damon hugged me from behind and comforted me. I smiled slightly. The Cullen's were just staring at us.

"Come on let's go." Damon suggested to us. Stefan nodded.

We got home. I walked to my room. I just lied on top of my bed. Someone knocked on the door.

"Yes? Come in." I asked while wiping the tears off my face.

"Hey." It was Damon. His hand were in his pocket and instead of his usual smug look on his face, he had a worried look. Which was unusual look for Damon.

"Hi. Are you okay?" I asked him. He nodded his head.

"But the real question is… are you okay, Bella?" He asked.

"I will be tomorrow." I responded to him. He nodded. I got out of my bed and walked toward Damon. As I wrapped my arms around his neck, he took his hand out of his pocket to wrap his arms around my waist.

"I'm just glad that I have you in my life to help me get through when times are tough." I told me.

"I'll always be here for you Bella. I just want you to know that we're never leaving you. That will be the last thing we ever do. Stefan, Elena, You and I are family. We're going to stay that way until we all die." I started crying even more. Meeting them was the best thing that ever happened.

"Bella please don't cry… I...lo-…care about you." Damon admitted. I thought he was going to say love but I was obviously mistaken.

"I care about you too." I responded back to him. I smiled slightly. He smiled.

"You're easy to talk too." I blurted out.

"I feel the same way." I smiled and giggled.

"Well, goodnight." Damon said as he leaned in for a hug. We hugged. As we let go. We still had our arms around each other but our faces were inches apart. We both leaned in. So close to touching. When my phone rang.

"Ummm.. I should get going. Goodnight Bella." I nodded.

"Goodnight Damon." He nodded and left. I looked down at my phone. It was a text message.

From Edward. I groaned.

From: *************

To: Bella

Bella it's Edward.

_I decided to add his name to my contacts since he'll probably be texting me A LOT._

To: Edward

From: Bella

_What do you want?_

Message Sent.

To: Bella

From: Edward

_Meet me at the Falls, please._

To: Edward

From: Bella

_Fine._

I replied one last time, I decided to meet Edward just because I really wanted to hear what he wanted to say. I got dressed in some dark skinny jeans and a sweater and some black uggs. As I was on my way out the door, someone grabbed my wrist.

"Where are you going?" Damon asked me as he stared at me with his piercing blue eyes. I stood there shocked.

"Out." I replied. I looked down and back at his face.

"Where?"

"To go meet someone." I said.

"Who?" He asked.

"Edward." Damon growled.

"Look you're not my dad or my boyfriend, you don't tell me what to do. I run my own life and I do whatever I want to do."

Damon huffed.

"I care about you, that's why!" He said.

"I know but I don't want any guy or anybody running my life every again. Like Edward did."

"I get it, Bella. I really do. But if he practically ran your life, why do you want to go see him again?" He asked me. I shrugged.

"He was my first love, he will always be my first love. I think I at least own it to myself to find out what actually happened that day, so we can both move on." Damon's face fell when I said I used to loved Edward. Was he hurt? I don't think so. He's Damon freaking Salvatore, he could have any women in the world why would he choose me?

"Okay. I hope you find whatever you're looking for." Damon responded and walked away.

"Damon…" I said desperately as he walked away. He didn't look back at me. My eyes started to water up. I wiped them off. I refused to cry again. I just walked out the door.

I drove to the Falls. Edward stood there in dark jeans, grey peacoat, and black dress shoes. I rolled my eyes, same old formal Edward.

"Hey " I said shyly. I looked down at my shoes and then at Edward.

"Hello." He said as he turned around to face me. I always mentally preparing myself for a long night.

A/N: I'm glad you really like it.

Comment because you guys keep me going.

I love how some of you said "This is a more realistic Bella." Thanks ;)

LOVE YOU ALL!

SUB, COMMENT, ALERT AND ALL THAT OTHER SEXY STUFF!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Please review and follow so I actually know that somebody reads this, I stopped doing my TNLOCK story because I felt like nobody was reading it. Thanks for all the super nice comments! I love you all!

Chapter 6

"Hey " I said shyly. I looked down at my shoes and then at Edward.

"Hello." He said as he turned around to face me. I was mentally preparing myself for a long night.

"So why did you text me to meet me here." I asked but already knowing the answer.

"I think you already know." Edward pointed out.

"You asked me to come here and I did. You should consider yourself lucky." I crossed my arms and glared at him.

"What happened to you? I remember you used to be so loving, caring and sweet."

"I'm still that way but I just stop having guys run my life." I glared at him.

"I didn't run your life." He said.

"Are you kidding? You told what I should do and what I shouldn't do. When you left me in the woods, I was all alone."

"I'm sorry." He whispered

"Sorry? You didn't even have the decency to dump me in my own house!" I yelled. "Thanks to you, I was turned into a vampire that night in the woods. I didn't have time to say goodbye to Charlie, Angela, Billy or… Jake." I screamed at him.

"I'm sorry" He repeated. "I still love you."

"I loved you… I gave you everything. You were my first love and I wanted to be with you forever."

"I still want to."

"Then why did you leave me?" I yelled.

"To protect you." He yelled. I stood there shocked. Edward never yelled at me.

"How did you leaving protect me? You left me without any protection, you asshole." I screamed and walked away.

"Bella, wait." He said while grabbing my wrist and turning me around. He leaned in and tried to kiss me. As he leaned in, I slapped him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I screamed.

"I just want to show you why you loved me." I stood there shocked. I used my vampire strength to kick Edward to a tree and I ran back to the house. I entered the door with tears rolling down my eyes. I closed the door and locked it. I slid my back against the door until I hit the floor. I heard someone walking around the house.

"Are you okay?" I looked over to my right side. It was Damon. All he had on was some black pajama pants and he was shirtless. I nodded.

"I'm okay."

"Bella, I told you I care about you, please don't lie to me. I've known you for 200 years, you act like I don't even know you. Truth be told, I probably know you better than you know yourself." He pointed out to me. I smiled slightly.

"You're right." I admitted. He held out his hand to me and I took it and he helped me up. I got up from the floor.

"Thanks." I said and looked back up at Damon's eyes.

"So what happened." Damon asked me. I led him to the couch so we both could sit down.

"Well first he told me the only reason he left was to protect me." I said. Damon rolled his eyes. I knew what he was thinking. _Bullshit._

"And then what else happened?" Damon asked curiously.

"He tried to kiss me." I stated. I could've swore I heard Damon growl.

"What an asshole!" Damon exclaimed. I nodded. I cozied up to Damon on the couch. He caressed my hair.

"So it didn't go well?" Damon asked. He asked me like he was trying to confirm that I don't want Edward back. Of course I don't want him back.

"No, it was horrible. You were right. I shouldn't have left." I admitted to Damon.

"No you did what thought was right, you probably wanted closure and didn't even know it." Damon told me.

"Since when did you get so smart Mr. Salvatore?" I asked Damon jokingly.

"When I met you." Damon said. I got my body off of me and stared at him directly.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked him.

"I meant that you changed me." Damon smiled at me and I smiled. We locked eyes and we both leaned. This time there was nobody to stop us, nobody to interrupt the moment. Our lips touched. I put my arms around Damon's shoulders and push him to the back of the couch. Damon put his arms.

"What's going on down there?" Stefan asked. I jumped off Damon.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Nothing's happened." Damon said. I nodded.

"Oh okay… well hurry up and go to sleep." Stefan said while yawning. I smiled.

"Goodnight." I said.

"Wait." Damon grabbed my wrist.

"Yeah?" I said confused.

"Don't you want to talk about what just happened." Damon asked. I kissed his cheek.

"Can we talk about this tomorrow?" I asked him. He nodded. I walked away to go to sleep.

"Goodnight Damon." I said.

"Goodnight." He said.

~~NEXT MORNING~~

I woke up and felt tired. I wanted to stay in but I decided to take a run instead. I tried to energize myself. I ran about 5 miles and got back to shower. It was barley 9 o'clock, I left around 6. I showered and changed into some light pink high waisted shorts, white lacy top with a collar, and some white wedges. Everyone was still sleeping so I went to the grill. I sat down at the bar and just decided to have a shot or two. Someone approach behind me.

"Hi." They said. I recognized this voice. Edward. I groaned.

"What?" I said rudely. He sat down on the stool next to me. He ordered a Shirley Temple. I rolled my eyes.

"I thought you didn't drink." He pointed out.

"I thought you were old enough to drink, please you like 300 now, at least order a shot of tequila." I said bluntly. He scoffed.

"What did I hurt your precious feelings?" I asked sarcastically. Edward looked at me up and down he was checking me out. Gross.

"You look different." He said.

"Yea I know. I got some fashion sense." I said drinking my tequila. He smiled. I was relieved when Damon walked in. I smiled. Edward growled as Damon walked towards us. He sat down on the other side of me. He was wearing his usual button up and leather jacket with some dark jeans. He looked really good.

"One bourbon." He orders and faced me smiling. Instantly he frowned when he saw Edward on the other side of me. It was kind on awkward because they were giving each other death glares and I was in between them. I sort of freaked out and knew I wasn't going to handle this alone.

"One more shot!" I yelled to the bartender.

"I can't believe you were ever with this guy." Damon said and his eyes fell on Edward's Shirley temple. Damon smirked.

"What?" Edward growled. Damon shook his head.

"Nothing, just that you can't order a proper drink." Damon said then took of sip of his drink. I rolled my eyes and finished my shot. The bartender came with my other shot and the bill. I look him straight in the eyes. He stood still and stared back at me.

"Everything me and this man order is free." He nodded and took the bill back with him.

Edward glared at me.

"What I'm just having some fun. Like you did with me." I said calmly.


	7. Chapter 7

OMG! Thank you so much. I love everyone of you so freaking much! I'm sorry for not updating, school is too much I swear this sophomore year is gonna be hard I can already tell. I wrote this chapter fast so excuse my horrible grammar and language mistakes. So enjoy chapter 7.

Caught in Between chapter 7

"I can't believe you were ever with this guy." Damon said and his eyes fell on Edward's Shirley temple. Damon smirked.

"What?" Edward growled. Damon shook his head.

"Nothing, just that you can't order a proper drink." Damon said then took of sip of his drink. I rolled my eyes and finished my shot. The bartender came with my other shot and the bill. I look him straight in the eyes. He stood still and stared back at me.

"Everything me and this man order is free." He nodded and took the bill back with him.

Edward glared at me.

"What I'm just having some fun. Like you did with me." I said calmly. His face hardened.

"I never played you. All I did was to protect you." He told me sincerely. My face softened and suddenly I felt like the human Bella Swan. I quickly turned away from him and tried to keep up my bad ass face. There was no way I going to let him get to me. Thank god Damon was here to keep me in line.

"Lies." I whispered and he shook his head. I contained my hand from slapping him. I swear I wanted to kill Edward for making me feel as if I was the one who did something wrong.

"I never stopped loving you." Edward said. I shook my head and Damon chuckled. Edward's growled and I rolled my eyes. Damon finished up his last drink and grabbed my arm.

"Let's go." Damon commanded. I nodded as Damon forcefully grabbed my arm. Edward stood up and grabbed Damon's wrist. Edward's hand was Damon's wrist and Damon's hand was on my wrist.

"Let her go." Edward commanded. I shook my head.

"Edward let go, you're making a scene." I pointed out to the customers staring at us. Damon used his free hand to punch Edward and dragged me out. Damon practically shoved me into his blue car. I didn't say anything as Damon got in and sped away.

"What the fuck was that?!" I yelled. Damon didn't answer me so I smacked his arm.

"Oww…!" Damon screamed in the car.

"You don't want me to hit you? Then answer my questions when I ask you." Damon pulled over.

"I just wanted to get out of there without a scratch on me." Damon said.

"So this was just about your pretty face?" I asked him. Damon nodded and then smirked. I was slightly disappointed, I thought he punched him because he was jealous that Edward was still protective over me. I knew Damon would never like me. All he saw me as was a best friend.

"Oh okay. Continue driving then." I said coldly. Damon noticed something was wrong with me. I could feel it.

"Are you okay?" He asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah, I am." I didn't want to say anything because then he would know that I was lying. He smiled slightly and continued driving. Oh if only he knew the truth.

"Are you sure? You don't look so good Bells." He said not even taking his eyes off the rode.

"I'm fine." I stated sounding a little bit more angry than I actually was.

"Whats wrong?" Damon asked.

"Nothing."

"TELL ME." Damon demanded urgently. He stopped the car. I could hear the wheels burn against the road as he stop.

"There's NOTHING wrong with me. Just keep driving!" I yelled.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." I rolled my eyes and took off my seat belt off and got out of the car. Damon drove slowly beside me.

"What are you doing? Get back in the car?" He screamed. I ignored him and continued to walk. I crossed my arms.

"Bella, please." He begged. I so badly want to just run and ignore him but for some reason I couldn't. The reason was because he is Damon and I love him. I rolled my eyes and decided to get in.

"Why are you acting this way?"

"Do you know how it feels when you love someone and you think you're gonna spend the rest of your life with them?" Damon gulps and nods.

"That's how I felt about Edward." Damon just stared about me like I was crazy.

"Tell me you don't still feel that way." Damon said and looked into my eyes, it felt as if he was begging me to tell him that I stop loving Edward.

"I…I don't know how I feel about him. I loved him and then he left, now he's back and everything he says… makes me feel like I made a mistake."

"Why… would you ever think that? He left you in your time of need. He left you unprotected and vulnerable. Main reason… he left you ALONE!" Damon sneered.

"I don't know why I feel this way." Damon frowned.

"Nothing… absolutely nothing is wrong with you. You're… perfect." Damon said with a slight smile. I blushed.

"Thank you." I smiled. Damon leaned in. He was so close, I could feel his breath on my face. He smelled like bourbon. Well that was his natural smell. I liked it. His lips barely touching mine and I felt a burning sensation in my body. Just being so close to him made me melt. He made me feel wanted. He groaned against my mouth and finally our lips touched. His mouth moved against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck. Just kissing him was everything I'd ever expect. Damon's lips moved from my mouth to my neck.

"Damon…" I moaned. I took my arms off his neck and started unbuttoning his shirt and ran my hand against his abs.

"Bella this is all I ever wanted." Damon murmured. I smiled and brought his lips back up to mine. For once I could actually say I felt like I was on cloud 9. Damon's hand went under my shirt and to the back of my bra. Damon was close to getting my bra unhooked until the car started shaking. The driver's side of the door opened and Damon was yanked off of me.

"What the fuck?" Damon yelled while being pulled out. I was shocked. I quickly exited the car just in time to see who pulled Damon out of the car. It was Edward. Fuck fuck fuck. Edward pushed Damon up against Damon's car. I gasped.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I screamed at him.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Edward yelled at Damon. Edward flung his fist in Damon's face twice. My blood boiled and then I lunged at Edward. I threw Edward on the ground

"LEAVE HIM ALONE." Edward stayed stunned.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Okay ready for the next chapter? Here it is.

"What the fuck?" Damon yelled while being pulled out. I was shocked. I quickly exited the car just in time to see who pulled Damon out of the car. It was Edward. Fuck. Edward pushed Damon up against Damon's car. I gasped.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I screamed at him.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Edward yelled at Damon. Edward flung his fist in Damon's face twice. My blood boiled and then I lunged at Edward. I threw Edward on the ground

"LEAVE HIM ALONE." Edward stayed stunned.

"I remember when you used to love me as much as you love him." Edward whispered to me. I growled.

"Shut the fuck up! All I hear about is how much you love me, but I really don't remember a sincere apology for you without it involving how much you want me back." Edward frowned. Damon got back up. I got off of Edward.

"Are you okay?" I asked Damon. He nodded.

"Edward you should go." I said.

"Bella I-"

"I SAID GO!" I yelled. Edward nodded and walked away.

"Damon I'm so s-"

"You don't have to apologize, Bella."

"Yes I do because Edward interrupted the thing." Damon smirked

"What thing?" Damon asked, he already knew what she was talking about.

"In the car." I blushed looking down. Damon smiled.

"What about it?" He smirked.

"Oh you know what happened you were there to." I pointed out to him.

"And what did you think of it." He said whiling walking closer to me.

"I liked it." I said truthfully. He walked even closer until his face was right in from of mine.

"So…" He leaned in closer.

"Did you?" He was even closer and I could feel his hot breath on me.

"I" He whispered into my ear. I gasped. He looked into my eyes again and leaned into kiss me. Closer and closer.

"Damon." I whispered.

"Yes." His lips touched mine. He put his hand on my neck and deepened the kissed. Well that escalated quickly.

I put my hands on his waist and pulled him against me. He groaned.

_Ring. Ring. _I pulled away from Damon.

"I uhh... got to get this." I said. I looked down at my phone.

"Of course." I whispered annoyed. It was Alice.

"Hello?"

"Bella, its Alice."

"Of course it is. What do you want?" I rolled my eyes.

"Ummm… I just wanted to say…"

"No you just wanted to interrupt." I hung up. Alice called me back again but I ignored it.

"What did she want?" I shrugged.

"We should go." He nodded.

"Yeah, let's go." Damon opened the door for me. I smiled slightly. Damon drove us back to the boarding house. I wanted to shove Alice against the wall and rip her to pieces. I looked at Damon. I could feel it deep down, it wasn't just a crush. It was more. It was kind of how I felt like when I was with Edward, maybe it felt like it was even more. Did I love him? I felt so bipolar. First I was mad at Edward then thinking about all my mushy feelings for Damon.

I love him. But I couldn't admit it. As much as I want to hate Edward, I feel like I just can't hurt him. I just want to hate him so much. I went to my room and put on dark blue fuzzy pajamas with a white tank top. I sat on my bed and all I could think about was Edward and Damon. _What hadn't Edward just moved on? Did he spend all those years pining over me? _I lied down on my bed. I wish it was just easier, life needs to get easier. Someone knocked on the door.

"It's open." I whispered knowing whoever it was would have the ability to hear me.

"Bella, I need to tell you something really important." I sat up and yawned.

"What's wrong? Are you okay Damon?" When Damon says that he needs to tell me something, I get worried. Somehow I feel that maybe Damon is going to leave me all alone. I always wonder why Damon has stuck around so long; I really wasn't all that interesting. I stood up. Damon walked towards me and grabbed my hands and looked into my eyes.

"Damon what are you d-"He interrupted me.

"Bella listen to me please." I nodded.

"Bella, I have been intrigued by you since the day I found you in the forest. I know that when I changed you, you thought I took your life away but to be honest I just wanted what I thought was best for you." I stood there shocked as Damon was confessing everything to me. I thought he was done but he wasn't he had more to say.

"And seeing Edward just magically appear after you told me how he tossed you aside, I just want to rip him to shreds. Even imagining that you two were together, it made me want to tear the house apart."

"Why?" I asked Damon as his grip tightening on my hands.

"It's because I LOVE YOU!" He admitted. My heart pounded against my chest. I looked down and looked back up to Damon. His ice blue eyes were searching mine. His eyes were pouring into me.

"Please, say something." He begged. "Anything."

"I love you too." I whispered. Damon leaned in slowly and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck. Damon lips left mine and trailed down to my neck. I moaned in surprise.

"I love you." He whispered against my neck. He couldn't get enough of saying it to me. I smiled as he kissed my neck. Damon chuckled as we fell back against the bed.

A/N: Sorry I didn't even post I'm so sorry. I'll try to post SOMEONE LIKE YOU very soon. I have a question does anyone know any open forums for The Vampire Diaries I could join.

COMMENT, FAVORITE, SUB NOW


End file.
